what happens next?
by jeanm1993
Summary: this a a story about sheelagh (murphy) and des taviner from the bill its what happenes next


I can't do this anymore!

Sheelagh was getting Niamh ready for her first day of school when there was a knock on the door she told Niamh to stay in the living room , as she went to answer the door it was Reg Hollis

Reg :''hello sheelagh is des here I've tried to call him this morning as he told me to pick him up this morning and drive him to work ''?

Sheelagh: hey reg come in just now I was just doing Niamh's hair for school , I don't know if des is in bed or not if you want to go up and check its okay ill be down here

Niamh: mummy daddys not in bed he….

Just as Niamh was about to tell sheelagh des walked in stinking of booze , and reg appeared from upstairs

Des: erm what's gone on ere Reggie baby what u doing upstairs in me house?

Reg: you ready for work then des iv been here for 20 minutes were gonna be late?

Des: nah don't think so Reggie baby your trying to take sheelagh from me eh and nah im just gonna walk in with shee reg but cheers mate

Sheelagh looks at des and knows something isn't right but decides to finish doing Niamh's hair and takes her into the kitchen for her breakfast as she walks into the kitchen reg says bye and he will see her at work later that day and Des follows her .

Des: what did reg want shee eh?

Sheelagh: he come here to get you! To take you to work as you asked him to take you today as I have an appointment at the doctors at 9.20 remember so I have to take Niamh to school for 9 and get to drs 20 minutes later!

Niamh: mummy I'm finished my coco pops now I'm gonna brush my teeth

Niamh gets up from the table and pushes past des just as she does des grabs her jumper and askes her

Des: what's your problem eh ?

Niamh : let me go now I don't want to talk to you!

Sheelagh: des let her go right now I don't know what is going on with you two but we have to go in 5 minutes Niamh so hurry up and finish what you need to do and grab your bag while your up stair

Des: I dunno what is going way her but if she keeps up her cheek she will loose all her toys as im not putting up with this ! and im coming to the drs with you shee

Sheelagh: well you have obviously says or done something des as she was fine until you walked in this morning from where ever you had been ! NIAAAAMH COME ON WE HAVE TO GO NOW

Niamh: im here mummy

Des sheelagh and niahm all got into the car and drovet to the school alol the new kids were standing with there mums and dads looking just as nervous as Niamh so sheelagh was frist out the car Niamh was right out at the back of her followed by des sheelagh gave Niamh a kiss and squeezed her tight wishing her an amazing first day at school and she would hear about when she comes to collect her just as sheelagh let her go des went to get a cuddle and kiss and niahm just looked at him

Niahm: go away I know what you are doing with honey and Kerry mummy might now but I do YOUR NOT MY DADDY

Sheelagh: Niamh whats going on? Can you get back into the car please NOW

Niamh : mummy im going to be late

Niamh whined but sheelagh told her now and that was the end of it they were sitting in the car and Niamh told sheelagh what was wrong

Niamh: daddys been kissing auntie Kerry and auntie honey and told them it's a secret and no one would fined out but I know mummy I was on the stairs listening to them auntie honey told him to get off her whaat was he thinking

Sheelagh: auntie honey told who to get off her Niamh?

Niamh: she told daddy he had beer in kitchen drank some and went into auntie honey mummy and told her to keep it between them what was going to happen mummy

Just as Niamh told sheelagh what she knew des got into the car and sheelagh looked at him in discussed niahm looking terrified of her dad,

Sheelagh: right sweet heart lets get you into school now or they are going to think that your not turning up today ''winking'' at Niamh remember what I just says you will be fine its just nerves okay I will see you at 2:30 this after noon I promise

Niamh: okay mummy I love you

Sheelagh: mummy loves you too darling

* * *

Sheelagh was just leaving the drs des hot on her heels wondering why she had been in there so long and if she was okay.

Des: shee what's going on you've been quite all way over now were nearly at work and your still not going to talk to me what's going on eh ?

'Sheelagh just gave des a nasty look and told him mind his own business as she says this she gets out the car and goes on search for honey'

Sheelagh: PC Harmen a word please if you don't mind?

Pc Harmen: sarge

Sarge what can I help you with honey askes, sheelagh tells honey about Niamh this morning and what was says honey starts to cry into her hands leaving sheelagh baffled

Sheelagh: PC HARMEN HAVE YOU BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH MY HUSBAND

Sheelagh shouted at honey. a lot of officers gathered outside sheelagh office to see what was going on there was a knock on the door and it opened without waiting for an answer

SGT Gina Gold : what the bloody hell is going on in here from out there it sounds like a war is going on ?

Sheelagh just looks away from Gina and pc harmen starts crying louder

Sgt Gold: someone better explain fast or the both of you can leave the building I mean it !

Honey: sargent taviner honey says quietly sheelagh just looks away from her she cant even bear to look at her

Sgt gold: someone better tell me fast what is going on here PC harmen ?

Honey: sarge, sgt tavinner is accusing me of having an affair with pc taviner

Sgt gold: sheelagh why would you think that ?

Sheelagh:why would I think that! HA I don't think it gine I was told this morning while I dropped my 5 year old daughter off at school

Sgt gold: who told you this they must be trying to cause trouble sheelagh des loves you for one and if he was going to cheat on you I doubt it would be with pc harmen ( no offence )

PC Harmen:none taken sarge

Sheelagh: GINA it wasn't just someone it was my daughter now im sorry but im obviously going to believe my daughter over anyone she is only 5 and was terrified to even look at des this morning and screamed for him to leave her alone she wasn't her dad , I mean why would she make this up eh ?

Just as sheelagh says this to gina a knock comes on the door ginas opens it to tell them to leave just now it can wait what every it is but instead opens the door to let them in

Sgt gold: Des taviner just the man that was on everyones mind come in we would all like a word with you NOW since you seem to have been causing a lot of trouble between officers. SIT NOW gina says

Des: erm what dya mean sarge iv not done anything wrong ? shee whats going on and why is Pc harmen in ere too des askes looking confused

Sgt gold: des answer me this now have you and pc harmen been having an affair ?

Des: sarge are you having a laugh eh im married to shee and I love her and would defenitly not destroy what took us so long to build I may look stupid but im defenitly not

Sheelagh: explaine to me why our daughter thinks you have been kissing honey then des eh she is 5 des and was terrified to tell me this morning when you were there the minute you walked in the house from where ever you had been

Des: honey have you says anything…

* * *

Is all sheelagh can here before she hits the floor and blacks out what feels like forever she finally wakens up in the hospital with des and gina at either side and at the bottom of the bed is niamh

Gina: sheelagh how are you feeling ?

Niamh :this is all your fault if mummy didn't get stressed by you she wouldn't be here at all

Gina: niamh sweet heart do you want to come and get a hot chocolate

Gina took niamh away for a bit to the shop so that gave sheelagh and des time to talk

Des: shee I swear to you nothing is going on with me and honey I know why niamh got that impression but its not what she thinks

Sheelagh: des what is goin on ? I feel so drained by all of this

Dr lupton : hi there sheelagh how do you feel now and I have ran some test to find out why you collapsed and they have come back to tell us that you are expecting a healthy baby girl congratulations

Des: eh shee what does she mean a baby girl?

Sheelagh: des this is why I was at the drs this morning , I am 22 weeks pregnant and it was to do a check up and make sure the babys doing okay

Des: shee you are making me the happiest man alive I love you and our daughters so much

Sheelagh: whats going on with honey des if you say its nothing I will take the kids and walk away now I mean it des im to old to play silly school games im a grown woman now and im defenitly now up for these games

Des: it was meant to be a surprise.. you know how I don't know how to use a computer or anything…..

Sheelagh:keep going des

Des: well I booked a holliday for me you and niamh to go to Disney land for 3 weeks then the last week your parents were going to meet us there for Niamh's birthday I asked honey to help me with it and Kerry helped to as honey got stuck on the booking part I kissed them on the cheek and says don't tell shee or niamh no matter how hard they will pester you but I didn't know niamh was listening in iv made such a mess of things shee please don't leave me …

* * *

Niamh: WERE GOING TO DISNEY LAND YAAAAY IM GOING TO BE A REAL PRINCESS

Sheelagh: erm Niamh not so fast I think you need to apologize to your dad don't you?

Des:shee don't worry about it des says placing his hand on her bump

As des done this gina was looking on from the side and says to sheelagh is there something your not telling me sgt taaviner

Sheelagh: sarge me and des are having another baby im sorry I haven't said anything earlier I wanted to make sure she was healthy and everything was to plan before I says to anyone

Gina: well congratulations to the three of you

Niamh: does this mean I wont be your princess anymore mummy and starts crying

Sheelagh: hey don't cry sweetheart you will always be my princess but your going to have to be a princess big sister as your little sister will be a baby princess

Des: we wont love you any less niamh okay there will just be a bay in the house and we will love you both the same but mummy and me will need help with the baby do you think you could help us eh

Niamh: I can do that daddy I can , can I feed her and change her and brush her hair and everything

Sheelagh&des YEESS niahm aslong as your gentle

* * *

4\. 2 years later

Sheelagh and des are sittin in the living room looking at there daughters niamh 7 years old now and 2 year old mia wondering how they got to be so lucky niamh is playing on the floor with mia she has been the best big sister to mia she helps do everything with her the mnute mia crys niamh is right there before des or sheelagh and if she needs a nappy changed it is a different story she runs to des and tells him mia smells and she isn't playing with her till she smells normal again 9 what ever normal is) des and sheelagh are going to renew there wedding vows in november 2018 and cannot wait as there family is nearly complete sheelagh is due baby number 3 in October which is a healthy baby boy they are naming him DJ des junior which des is pleased about sheelagh has told him this is there last as she isn't getting any younger but if it was upto des they would have a lot more than 3 babies …..

* * *

4 year later:

Des and sheelagh are out the back garden living it up in the sun shine when she hears crying coming from miah aged 6 now and DJ aged 4

Des: whats going on here you two mia why you crying

Mia: daddy DJ pulled my hair and laughed at me

Des: DJ what have mummy and me told you about hitting and pulling your sisters hair eh

DJ: no daddy

Was all des got out of Dj so he went to sheelagh and told her as he has had a soft spot for dj since he was born he was a daddys boy but when des wouldn't give him what he wanted he would run to him mummy

Sheelagh getting up from her chair

DJ COME HERE NOW she shouts on her way to the garden hut that the kids are playing in

Niahm now 11 comes out and says mum it wasn't me this time im going to do my homework can I use your laptop please

Sheelagh: yes niamh I will be in , in 20 minutes to see how your getting on if you need help ask your dad while I deal with your brother and sister

DJ: NO MUMMY IT WAS HER NOT ME he screams running in and closing the door

Sheelagh: DESMOND JUNIOR TAVINER GET YOUR BOTTOM OUT HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I THROW ALL OF YOUR TOYS IN THE BIN FOR YOUR CHEEK AND FOR HITTING YOUR SISTER

Dj: mummy noooooo he whines I didn't mean to

Mia: yes you did you pulled my hair and laughed dj it wasn't funny

Mia pushes des to the floor and laughs walking away thinking she wont get into trouble but she is wrong.

Sheelagh: mia kate taviner get here right now, you do not hit or push your brother do you hear me now I want you to go into the house and sit on your chair for 6 minutes and do not move if you move I wil;l remove all your dolls from your room !

Sheelagh: and DJ come here your not off the hook either go into the living room and sit on daddys chair for 4 minutes until daddy comes to get you do not move or all your cars go in the bin

Des: wow shee your so sexy when your mad he says winking at her

Sheelagh: desmond don't get your hopes up if you were harder on them then I wouldn't look like the big bad wolf to them

4 and 6 minutes passed and both kids were made to apologize to each other all kids were now settled in bed watching a movie as were sheelagh and des wondering what they would have to face tomorrow with there kids there was never a dull moment in the taviner house hold

THE END.

* * *

authors note:

Hi there everyone i hope you all liek this story sorry if there is any mistakes. i really liek the old episodes of the bill and didnt really see many des and sheelagh stories on here this is my first ever story so no hate please. and i hope you all enjoy this


End file.
